The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle, and more particularly a fuel injection nozzle for use in internal combustion engines, that is provided with a valve needle that opens against a closing spring and thus is adapted to control at least a first injection opening, and which can also be loaded in the direction of closing by an adjusting piston that is acted upon by the fuel supply. In a known fuel injection nozzle of this type a pin, which is arranged on the valve needle projects into an injection opening, so that the injection cross section does not change despite a stroke of the valve needle that is dependent on the required performance. In many engines, especially in direct injection engines, it is advantageous when an enlargement of the injection cross section takes place from idling toward full-load, whereby preferably the injection angle should also be changed.